Poised Grace
by Summergirl660
Summary: Colette would do anything for her sisters happiness. When she tells the Host Club her sisters big secret by accident, she tries to make a deal with the hosts. (Put on hold for a while).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club**

**Note: Strong(ish) language is used. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that).**

* * *

"Miss Collins," a new maid hesitantly shook her young mistress awake. "Please wake. It is time for school."

"Get the hell off me," the sleep deprived sixteen-year-old grumbled, "or I will kill you."

The newest member of the staff ran outside the room. She glared at the other maids standing by. They gave her a sheepish smile before heading off to their duties. The sisters of the girl decided it was their turn. They liked waking her up; her threats got better each time. Their sister was a year older than them and way shorter. She was 5'1" and they were 5'6".

Marybelle jumped on top of the grumpy teen and practically sang, "Colette darling, it's time to wake up. Time to start a new, make new friends, and start living."

"I am living," she snapped at her sister and huffed a breath into her face, "See."

Before she could snuggle back under her white blankets, hands pulled her back up. Roxanna smiled at her older sister. "Sissy, come on, please get up."

Roxanna always called her sister that, ever since they were young. Maybe she got it from her nickname CeCe. She was childish, but Colette was glad. She couldn't put up with two sassy Marybelle's. Roxanna's black hair was always down and straight; her brown eyes always had warmth under them. Her twin, Marybelle, had her hair up. It was easier for people to tell them apart. If they didn't do that, then people would mistake them often. It made sense, they did look exactly alike. Colette could tell them apart, only she could, not even their father could.

"Fine, I'm up," she mumbled before swinging her feet over the massive king bed. She was the heir to a major company, so she had the best of the best. The Collins Medicine company was soon to be hers. It was the largest medicine company in Japan, so it was also number one.

"See, all you had to do was be nice," Roxanna stuck her tongue out at Marybelle. She only huffed in response.

Marybelle was, as well as her sisters, attending Ouran Academy. She and her twin were in class 1B and her sister 2A. Colette was always the smartest out of the three by far. She never seemed to fail and rarely studied. Sometimes her sisters would hope she would fail, just once, and they knew it to be awful. They couldn't help it, though, she was just so _perfect. _She had long light brown hair that was dip-dyed at the end and bright purple eyes. The two loved her eyes, but were always sad to see her hid it them behind green contacts. She hated her eyes, for she could not see the beauty in them.

"Alright, you two," she looked over at the twos childish games, "time to leave."

Marybelle was about to say something sassy when Roxanna dragged her along. She called to her older sister over her shoulder, "Have fun at school, sissy!"

Colette sighed and let a smile through. She really loved those two. They helped her forget her responsibilities and actually let her guard down. But she knew they couldn't help her at school and she stood to get ready for the day. Her fingers felt the fabric of the dress before she sighed again. She really hated the color yellow, and she knew it didn't match pink. She didn't like walking around in the pink school everyday in a huge yellow dress knowing she looked awful. Her petite frame did not go nicely with the yellow monstrosity they called the uniform.

Only one more year to go.

The twins always went to school early since they wanted to talk to their friends before class. Colette always arrived to class right before they bell. She hated school for it was too easy. Everyone knew her hatred for school, so when she sat down thirty minutes early, all conversation stopped. Her eyes shifted from one person to another wondering why all eyes were on her. Did she forget to put on her color changing contacts?

"Aw, my princess is here early!" A boy she knew as Tamaki cooed. His blond hair was all she could she of him.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean 'early?'" She tilted her head to the side. She hated being polite to people.

"There's thirty minutes till the bell," the voice belonged to no other than Kyoya. She tried to stray away from him.

She moaned and hit her head against the desk. The cold wood calmed her temper down slightly. "The stupid brats woke me up early," she hit her head against the wood again. "I could have had more sleep!"

She finally looked up when Tamaki started wailing. "You shouldn't call people brats! It's unladylike and undignified!"

"Look, _dude, _I could care less about that ladylike shit. I would rather be myself than have someone force me to be someone I'm not," she snapped at the blonde. She was about to say something else when she noticed his eyes. His purple eyes made her think of her own. "Your eyes. . ." she whispered before trailing off.

The blonde looked confused and just blinked at her before saying, "What about my eyes?"

How come she never noticed his eyes before?

She snapped back into reality. "Nothing," she smiled a fake smile, but it looked like a real one to Tamaki. She stood and exited the classroom. Her footsteps echoed down the mostly empty hall. A few looks were sent to her direction, but people let her be. She just _had _to forget her iPod today. Her footsteps stopped when she looked up to the sign above the door.

"Music Room #3," she read out loud. Fingers pushed open the door and her body entered the abandoned room. She fell down on one of the couches and fell asleep. She wanted back the lost thirty minutes of sleep.

* * *

"Should we roll her off?"

"Is she dead?"

"Why isn't she waking up?"

Colette gripped the soft fabric closer to her. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't wish them away. They were destroying her sleep, and she was about to stab them. If they touched her once more, then she would. Their voices just kept getting louder and it took all of her to stop from killing them.

She finally broke.

"If you guys don't shut the fuck up I'm going to cut you," her voice cut through the air and made the hosts stop in their tracks. "So leave me alone to sleep."

"Collins-san**(1)**, you've been sleeping the whole day. It's after school," Kyoya was able to make the girl open one of her eyes.

"Really?" The group of men nodded. "Well, shit." She started openly cursing and kicking her foot to the ground. She stopped when she noticed an older boy man holding his hands over a young boy's ears. She smiled and apologized to him, who in return removed his hands. She loved little kids and thought them to be adorable.

She knelled down to meet the young boys gazed. "Hello," she smiled at the boy, "and who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this," he pointed to the taller one, "is Takashi Morinozuka. We're third year students!"

Her heart seemed to drop even further as his words registered. She gaped at the boy. He couldn't be a third year! He was too small, but then again, she had seen stranger things. She slowly stood up. "Well, I guess that's not the strangest thing I've seen. I've lived in America."

She picked up her bag, said apologizes, and left the room. Silence filled the air after the door softly shut. The boys all looked at each other with the same question.

Who was that girl?

* * *

Colette slipped into the classroom right as the bell rung. She swung into her seat and huffed. The traffic to school was worse, but it seemed like she would be fine. The teacher was afraid of her, as were most students, and didn't seem to pester her about it. He started lecturing and Colette's mind slipped away. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, she already knew the content.

The flowers outside were mostly reds, but some of them were splashed with whites. It reminded her of the rose garden back at her home. It was the white and red roses that always seemed to have her attention when she had tea outside. She didn't even speak to her sisters; she just stared at the roses.

As lunch came, she pulled out her homemade food. She liked to cook herself food instead of having it made for her. It made her feel better about herself as well as more independent. Though she did have to get up ten minutes earlier, that was not a plus. She use to make the twins lunch, but when they got into high school, they bought theirs.

"My princess, why don't you go to the cafeteria?" Tamaki asked her from behind Kyoya. He was still a little afraid of her.

"The people in their are annoying and not worth my energy," her eyes cut through the air and found the blond. Inside, she chuckled at him, but outside she was calm and composed.

"But-" Tamaki tried before being cut off.

"You tried, so let's go," Kyoya didn't give him time to answer as he turned and walked off.

Colette smirked.

* * *

"Come on!" Roxanna dragged her down the hallway.

"Marybelle, where are we going?" Colette asked the girl calmly walking behind them.

She shrugged, "I know, but I'm not going with you."

Before Colette could saying anything, or rather complain, she laughed and went the other way. She sighed as she gazed at the other. She seemed very excited about this, whatever this was, and Colette stopped struggling. If her sister was this excited over something, then she would be too.

She failed to noticed the room she entered, she was too into her thoughts, and the sign over head. Her sister giggled when she was overcome with flower petals and bright light. Colette realized what the room was, and she tried to escape her sisters grip. For someone so cute, she had one hell of a grip.

"Welcome," a group of students stood in front of them and smiled at them.

When Colette saw them, she clawed at the now closed door, praying for it to open. To be able to get out of there would be her biggest dream. The room was quite large and had plenty of couches. It was full of girls drinking and chatting. The couch Colette had slept on a week ago was now full of girls. It wasn't an empty abandoned music room like she thought at first.

This was the Host Club. Sure, she had heard of the club before, but it wasn't much. To her, it seemed like a waste of time; to her and to everyone that attended it. Now that she was here, she was positive that it was a waste of her time. She looked over at her giggling sister and sighed. No more than twenty minutes.

"Welcome back, Roxanna," two identical boys placed their arms around her sister. Colette's arm twitched as if it was ready to move when her mind was. Before she could lift her arm, Roxy giggled, and Colette stopped.

"Sissy," Roxanna smiled down at her sister, "This is Hikaru," she pointed to the one on her left then her right, "and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are in my grade, but not class."

They wagged their fingers back and forth. "Nope, you got it wrong."

"No I didn't! You're just made I can tell you apart."

Colette didn't let her smile shin through, but she enjoyed her sisters stubbornness. Now that she knew their names, she could easily figure out who was who. Their hair was part differently, but she didn't even realize that until after she found a different way. When she saw their "Brotherly Love" she started snickering.

"I'd love to see you do that with Mary-" She was cut off by Roxanna's hand covering her mouth. After she gave her a look, she took her hand off. "Roxy, you okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied happily as she bit off her cake. They sat at the twins table and were their only customers.

"So, what's your name?" They asked Colette.

She smiled politely before replying, "Colette Collins."

All chatting and noise seemed to stop as the name made its way through the air and into ears. She was use to this by now since everyone was weirdly afraid of her. Well, more like her fathers company. All eyes bored into her as she sat up straight and let the name register into their brains.

"Can you stop staring?" She snapped at everyone before picking up her bag and leaving.

Silence continued long after the figure left the room.

* * *

**(1). Did I use it right? I'm never sure how to use honorifics, so I tend to stray away from it. I try once in a while, so tell me if I use it wrong, okay?**

**Did you enjoy? I normally don't write this much (normal is about a thousand words). **

**~Julie**


	2. Roxanna's Deal

**Chapter 2: Roxanna's Deal**

**Random book I love: A Northern Light by Jennifer Donnelly**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Now, Roxy," Colette was having tea with Roxanna after school. Marybelle was in her room doing homework, so it was just the two of them, "Why did you slap your hand over my mouth yesterday?"

After yesterdays events, Colette didn't want her sister in that room every again. The only problem was she didn't know how to tell her host-crazy sister that. She would freak out, and their would be tears. Colette knew this, and was thinking of a way to tell her without the tears. She didn't want to see her baby sister cry.

Roxanna smiled sheepishly into her cup of green tea. She rubbed the back of her neck before finally replying, "Well, the twins don't know theirs two of us, so I thought 'why not?'" Colette narrowed her eyes. "Okay, fine! I just wanted to be me for once. Not Marybelle's sister or the other twin."

"You do know Kyoya already knows this, right? He'll tell the twins eventually."

"How did he-never mind. That's besides the point. Sissy, I just want to be me."

Colette sighed before dragging her hand down her heart-shaped face. Her purple eyes that were hidden beneath her contacts were watching her sister carefully. Roxanna twitched in her seat and her eyes darted from the floor, to the table, then to her sister. She just wanted to see her sisters purple eyes. The same ones that comforted her when she was sad, and the ones that burned with fury if someone bullied her. She didn't want the fake green that she saw.

She just wanted her true sister back, but that wasn't going to happen. Inheriting their fathers company changed her.

"Fine, but you have to tell the twins in the next week, or I will," Colette warned her sister.

Roxanna jumped up and hugged her sisters waist. She giggled at her small sister, who was being squished by her height. They made small chit-chat as they finished their tea. Colette talked about the company while Roxanna talked about her friends. Roxanna wished that someone would be her friend, so she too could have someone to talk about over tea.

* * *

"Kyoya?" Colette inquired when she walked in on Monday morning. It was the week after Roxanna had to tell the twins her secret.

"Yes?" He placed his little black book down on the desk. He wondered why she was talking to him. He didn't fail to notice how she avoided him. Only Tamaki was stupid enough not to notice.

"Has Roxanna told the twins about Marybelle?"

He grew bored again, but he still answered her, "No. She has not."

A head popped in between the two. "Who's Marybelle?"

Colette drew out a long sigh. "You'll know when I stop by your club, Tamaki."

Tamaki grew excited by this, but also confused. He thought that she hated his club, so why come? Kyoya already figured it out. She must have made a deal with her sister about Marybelle. Tamaki tried to question her, but she didn't say anything else. Her figure moved to her seat just as the bell rung.

Colette didn't want to interfere, but her sister didn't tell them, so she would. She wondered why they didn't already know, since they were a huge company, after all. Then again, Colette was the only one ever mentioned, so it would make sense. The afternoon was going to be dreadful.

* * *

"Colette Collins?"

Her eyes slowly made contact with the owner of the voice. Tamaki was smiling down at her with an outstretched hand. She stood, without taking his hand, and walked off to her sisters doom. Whispers erupted as she pushed open the door. The hosts weren't there yet, but Tamaki and Kyoya were right behind her. She sat on a chair and waited for the twins.

When the twins finally made their way through the door, they stopped when they saw Colette. The were intimidated by her, whether they would admit it or not. They did think she was beautiful, though.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, I would like to have a word with you," she spoke to them. She wanted to get this over with as much as them. As they sat down, she started, "You know my sister, Roxanna, right?" The brothers nodded, "Well I made her a deal. If she didn't tell you her secret in one week, I would. She didn't tell you, so now I have to waste my time here. Roxanna has a twin sister, Marybelle."

Their eyes widened. How had they not known? Their family was so widely known, but they only talked about Colette. Their eyes moved to Kyoya, who had a smirk plastered on his face. He knew, of course he did. Why had Kyoya let her in before opening?

"Kyoya, I forgot to mention that I'll be visiting your family hospital today. I need to talk with your brother," she smiled. It was a fake one, but no one could tell besides Kyoya.

"Which one?" He questioned her. He knew his father wanted him to be friendly, so he at least needed to try.

She sighed, "I'm not sure of his name, but it's the middle child."

"Akito Ootori," He smiled at her, but inside he was fuming. If she didn't know, then why was she going to visit him?

She smirked. "I knew that. I just wanted to see how you'd react. It was better than expected, but you always surprise me."

* * *

As Roxanna sat down at the twins table, she was blinking at the sudden closeness of the twins.

"Roxanna, why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" They asked.

Her heart sank a little. "Um. . ."

The doors burst in and Marybelle came walking in. She scanned the room for something, and when her eyes made contact with her sisters, her eyes narrowed. Her calm and slow steps toward Roxanna made her heart race. She was too calm for her liking. She was scary to Roxanna when she was calm, as that was how she acted when she was angry.

"Rox, Colette told me what you did," She placed her hands on the arm of her chair and her noise was barely touching Roxanna's.

"What are you talking about?" She played it off like she didn't know anything. Too bad she was a terrible actor.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "We're-"

"So you're Marybelle?" Two voices cut through her speech.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" She snapped at the twins.

The one on the left spoke, "I'm Kaoru," and then the one on the right, "and I'm Hikaru!"

"Good for you," her monotone voice brought the attention of another host.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I do hope you're not bothering customers," Kyoya walked up to them.

The sisters left and the club went back to business, but the twins minds still wondered back to them.

* * *

**Sorry, this one was crap. I have a headache and I can't think straight. Feel free to check out my other OHSHC story Soundless Nights. I think I'm going to make this story revolve around Roxanna and Marybelle and not just Colette. Tell me what you think. **

**~Julie**


	3. Deals and Discussions

**Chapter 3: Deals and Discussions **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**I'm sorry that this took so long-it's totally my fault! I won't update often for this story.**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

"I'm sorry, but you know that they would find out sometime, Right? It's better to just rip off the band aid now," Colette was trying to comfort her distressed sister.

It was midnight and her sisters head was on her lap as they laid on her bed. Colette was walking to her father's study to make sure he was asleep when she heard Roxanna crying. Her door was open-Colette wanted her to keep it open, so she did-and face-first on her queen sized bed. It could have been over the stupidest thing, but Colette would always take her sisters side when she was crying.

Not this time, though, because the problem was her.

"Stop, Colette. I wish you would have let it go," Her words were muffled from the pillow she had stuffed her face into.

"Roxanna, you know that I just want to help you. I love you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"That's funny coming from you, seeing as the one that did the hurting was you," Roxanna laughed a cold, hard laugh.

Colette almost flinched, but she didn't. She was the strong sister, the one that wouldn't be hurt on the outside. But on the inside, well, that was a different story. She felt so emotionally drained and tried. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and fight off her thoughts.

"Fine, think that way. Don't be the forgiving sister I raised you to be."

Colette looked at her sister-her _daughter-_once more. Her brown hair cascaded down her back while her pillow was wet with tears. She practically raised Roxanna and Marybelle. Even though they were one year younger, she was years older in her maturity. Who was the one that comforted them when they cried? Colette. Not her parents or the servants. She made sure that their was someone in the family who cared for their feelings.

She didn't know what she would do. But then she did.

* * *

Colette pushed open the doors to the supposedly abandoned music room. She made sure that the club was done with so she wouldn't have to make pleasant conversation with the girls. She liked them, she just grew rather bored with polite conversation. Plus, she didn't know who's parents told them to make friends with her. She seemed to always be suspicious of people these days.

"Tamaki?" She asked as she stepped into the music room.

"The club is over for today, I'm sorry."

"I would like to ask a favor of you and your club-more so the twins."

She was there to make a deal, then leave. She didn't need to lose brain cells talking to Tamaki. Also, think of all that wasted time!

"I would like to remind you that you make every girl happy," He nodded. "Okay then, let's start. Roxanna Collins, my sister, is very upset with me and I would like to ask you if you would make her happy. She's upset because I told your club about her twin sister. I can't fix this, but I think you can."

"That's so sweet! Two fighting sisters and one of them wants to go to others for help! It's just too cute!" Tamaki started spinning a little brunet boy around. "Haruhi, you need a sister!"

"Kyoya, before you say no, I have money I'm willing to offer," She pulled Kyoya away from the uncontrollable blond.

"Mm, that would make everything more interesting."

"Ugh, you need to calm yourself. Not everything's about money. You know, you could learn a lot from Tamaki," She rolled her eyes to the third son.

Whether she would admit it or not, she looked up to Tamaki. It was his selfishness that she liked about him. He always put people's needs before his. Hell, he would put an objects 'feelings' before his. The part she didn't like was his over-the-top attitude. He was just too dramatic for her liking.

"I'll talk with you later, Kyoya."

While she was waking away she waved over her shoulder. No one would see it though because they were around that short brunet. Colette didn't fail to notice that their world seemed to revolve around him-whether he liked it or not. It was good for her because she could slip in to give Kyoya his money without being asked a million questions by the so-called 'king.'

* * *

Roxanna's shoes squeaked as she turned a corner. The next noise was another squeak, but it wasn't from her shoes.

"Are you Roxanna or Marybelle?" Two voices inquired as they wrapped their arms around her waist and shoulder.

"R-Roxanna," She managed to get her name out. She was scared they were going to ask her why she didn't tell them about her sister.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" There it was. The thing she was scared of was right there.

"I wanted to be me," She looked away and whispered. "I didn't want to be Marybelle's twin or a twin or Colette's sister. I wanted to be me."

"Well why didn't you say so!" They smiled their famous host club smile.

They pulled her all the way to Music Room #3.

* * *

**This is so short and I'm so disappointed in myself that I can't update this. I don't even take an honors classes or AP classes and I'm still swarmed with homework. My mental health isn't the best at the moment, so that makes all of this worse. Sorry about my bad updating and short chapters. **


	4. The Haninozuka's

**Chapter 4: The Haninozuka's**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

Giggles came from Roxanna as she sat at the table. The twins were doing their 'brotherly love' act and the girls were going crazy. Roxanna was sipping on her tea as she enjoyed herself. It had been a week since the club welcomed her back. She went to the club everyday after school and was always giggling along with the other girls. She had made many more friends in the past week, and she was sure it wasn't just because of her last name.

"I'm sorry ladies but the Host Club is closed for the rest of the day," Tamaki announced making the girls sigh in sadness.

Roxanna was happy that she went once again. The day went amazingly for her all because of the club. They made her laugh and feel loved by someone that wasn't just her sisters.

"Goodbye, Kaoru, Hikaru," Roxanna waved to them as she left the room.

After everyone left, Colette walked into the room with grace. The rest of the club, excluding Kyoya and Mori, didn't notice her. She made her way over to Kyoya's table, which he was typing on his laptop, and placed a gold envelope. Kyoya picked it up and opened it. Inside, there was a check waiting to be used. He smirked when he read the high amount.

"There you are, Kyoya. You happy now?" Colette smiled.

"Colette Collins, I guess I am."

"Good, and thank you for taking care of my sister."

Tamaki looked up from his Haruhi to Kyoya because he heard voices. Before he was harassing his little girl and begging her to stay after the club ended, in which she kept denying him. As he heard a mature female voice, he finally noticed Colette. He jumped out of his seat next to Haruhi and dashed over to the young woman. His fingers brushed under her chin as he lifted her gaze to him.

"Hello, princess, can I help you?" He smiled his princely smile.

Colette sighed and closed her eyes. "Tama-Chan," She said in an overly-sweet voice, "I don't like how you are speaking to me, so please stop."

For some reason, her sweetly calm voice scared Tamaki, and the twins, more than her angry voice. Slowly shrinking behind Kyoya, he found himself thinking how she was like the Shadow King. She was scary, anyone could see that, and had a polite demeanor to people she was told to befriend-much like a certain host.

Haruhi sighed as she walked up to the King of the Host Club. He was way too much work for her, and she had no clue why she even put up with him. She touched his shoulder, but that only made him more dramatic. He was soon hugging her and telling her how cute she was.

"Thanks Haruhi," Colette smiled at the host member. Of course she knew that she was a girl; she also did her research.

"No problem, Colette-Sempai," Haruhi breathed. She was still in a bone-crushing hug, but she could still talk. Barely.

Colette nodded at Kyoya, who returned the nod, and decided it was time to leave. The club was revolving around Haruhi, and she didn't want to disturb that. This was for her sister, after all, not her. The doors swiftly opened as she pushed them. It was time for her to leave.

* * *

A hand reached up and hit the alarm clock so hard it almost broke. The girl the hand belonged to was no other than Colette Collins, and she was not happy to be up at six AM. Her parents to attend an etiquette class at Ouran Academy and then a self defense class. Apparently it was taught by the Haninozuka family, and she definitely did not want to go to that. It had to be difficult if they taught the class.

"Mistress Collins, please wake," Colette heard a voice from outside her surrounding blanket fort. It was so warm, she didn't want to leave it. "I'll have to get your father if you do not."

She quickly sat up, her bed-head frizzing up around her. "I'm up!" She half-yelled. She did not want her father to wake her up. Last time he did that he dragged her outside and locked her out.

Dragging her feet, she made it to her walk in closet. Her choice of outfit consisted of dark blue ballet flats, long black dress pants, and tight fitting shirt. In her bag was workout clothes for the self defense class, which she was dreading. As she grabbed her clothes, she showered, got dressed, and did her makeup. Finally, she was ready.

She could do this.

* * *

Yeah, she couldn't do this.

The etiquette class went well, that was something she was good at, but this she could not do. Every time she went to twist the gun out of the persons hand, she wasn't strong enough to do it. It frustrated her that she couldn't do something as simple as taking a gun from someone. She couldn't even twist someones arm behind their back!

Yasuchika Haninozuka walked up to her and just shook his head. She was awful at this, and he felt sorry for her. He took the gun from the person she was working with, and held it up for her. She tried and tried again to take the gun, but she continued to fail. Yasuchika could feel her frustration and anger toward the death object. It didn't take long for him to learn something like that, but then again, he was a Haninozuka.

"Here, like this," He took her hand and placed it in the proper place. "Now try to twist the gun away from you."

He tried to not laugh at her failed attempts.

As she did what she was told, with her eyebrows crunched in determination, and she finally got it. She giggled to herself. She finally did it right. It wasn't like school where everything was easy, this was strength and determination. She liked it and understood why people spent a lot of time doing it. Yasuchika blushed a bit as she giggled slightly.

"Hello, I'm Colette Collins, I'm a second-year," Colette introduced herself. They both already knew each other, but she liked to be polite.

"I'm Yasuchika Haninozuka, I'm a third-year in middle school," He introduced himself. Colette politely smiled at him as he held out the gun once more.

Her eyes focused on something behind him, and she smiled. It was Mori, one of the hosts. The tall and silent one. She liked him, he focused a lot on people like her.

"Hello, Mori-Sempai."

Yasuchika narrowed his eyes, which Colette happened to notice. "If your here than _he's _here."

"He?" Colette's sharp tongue did not help her in this situation. "If you mean your brother, than that's rude. You should love him no mater what. Stop being so mean to someone who can't help it."

A slight smile appeared on Mori's features while the younger Haninozuka felt frozen. No one had ever spoken to him that way before.

"Talk to me when you become a better brother," Colette stomped off.

* * *

**Enjoy? No? Okay. Sorry it took me so long I have no excuses. I'm rewriting Soundless Nights (another Ouran story) and working on a new story Ohana Means Family (another Ouran story). Check those out if you want. Hope you liked how I added Honey's younger brother. I might add him in later. What'ya think?**

**~Julie**


	5. Kyoya's Utter Confusion

**Chapter 5: Kyoya's Utter Confusion **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran.**

**I'm so sorry for what is about to happen. ;)**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

Colette huffed as she walked into school. It was early and she was tired from the long night. She found a new show to watch and lost track of time till about four in the morning. When she was more tired than usual, she normally would give out secrets without a second thought. Not that she knew she did that.

Long fingers drummed lightly on the desk as the sound of learning filled the ears of students. Colette's thoughts went back to the younger Haninozuka. How could he not treat his brother with respect and love? That was what family was for, and he was probably bringing his brothers feelings down. It didn't make any sense to the girl.

"Psst," Tamaki's annoying voice brought herself away from her thoughts. He was a few seats away from her own and was extending his arm to her. In his hand contained a note which read _Collins, you really need to pay attention. Schools really important! -Tamaki_

The paper crunched under the pressure she was using. Tamaki cringed and cowered under her gaze.

She glared a him and didn't bother to be nice about it. "I know that, you idiot."

"Miss Collins, do you need to be sent to the Chairman?" Their teacher called to Colette.

"May I go to the bathroom? I can't think straight. I'm sorry." She asked in a sweet voice.

The teacher sighed and nodded. She grabbed her bag and placed a small piece of paper at the edge of Kyoya's seat. He picked up the crisply folded paper.

_I want to meet up at the rose garden on the right of the school during lunch. Don't tell the idiot._

Kyoya smirked. This girl was interesting to say the least. He couldn't make her out. First she avoided him at all costs then wanted to meet up with him alone? A very, very interesting girl, he concluded.

"Come on, Kyoya," Tamaki gave him a smile, "it's lunch."

"Already?" He asked him. "Today I can't go with you. I have club business to attend to."

"Oh, okay."

Kyoya stood up and made his way to the rose garden at the right of the school. It wasn't a popular meeting place for whatever reason, but that made it easier for him to go and get back before class started once again. He saw Colette picking a rose off the bush. She twirled it between two fingers as she hummed slightly.

"Collins-San, what did you need me for?" The thin girl gave a squeak in surprise, he had scared her.

"Oh, Kyoya, just call me Colette. I'm not one for formalities. I wanted you to come here to tell me about Yasuchika Haninozuka."

That surprised him, but he didn't show it. She just was one that he couldn't make out. He started to tell her about his awards and position in the family, but Colette rose a hand in the air to stop him.

"No, what is his relation with his brother, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" She asked him.

"Well, I can't say they have the best relationship. They fight every time they see each other, but then again that is what their family demands. Honey-Sempai always wins, so I can assume it hurts the younger Haninozuka."

Colette sighed. "I thought so." She gave Kyoya a small, but sad, smile. "I can't say I am not deeply sadden by that information, but I can't help it. Sadly." She added the last word under her breath, but the Shadow King noticed.

"Why do you care?"

A sigh crossed her lips once more. "I care about these things more than you think, Kyoya."

It frustrated Kyoya that he didn't know anything about her personality or thoughts. Background and past actions, maybe, but her thoughts he just couldn't figure out. He was good at knowing things, but anything about her was concluded wrong as she continued to talk to him.

Colette's eyes traveled to her right as did Kyoya's. Her sister Roxanna stood behind the tree, probably thinking they couldn't see, and was watching them.

"Fuck," Colette cursed under her breath. She stepped closer to Kyoya. "I'm sorry about this." Before Kyoya could ask, Colette lightly placed her lips to his. After a second, she backed away with a look that said 'I'll explain this later.'

Loud, and very cheerfully, she said goodbye to the frozen Ootori son. Did she really just do that?

* * *

"Do not ever do that again," Kyoya crossed his arms across his chest.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't risk Roxanna asking questions." Colette bowed her head in shame. She didn't really want to kiss him, but she knew that her sister would ask questions. Her sister was smart, she would soon figure out her deal to the Host Club.

They were in no other than the place that caused all these problems, the Host Club. The members all made a circle around the two.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked, but Colette only apologized to Kyoya again.

Colette heard a voice outside.

"Excuse me, is Mitsukuni Haninozuka in there?"

That was Honey's brothers voice. And if Kyoya's information was right, then they would fight. As the younger Haninozuka entered, he stopped right as he saw Colette. Her narrow gaze made him gulp.

"If you're going to fight your brother, than you better turn right around." She placed her hands on her hips. "You're brothers, you can't fight. You need to care for one another. Your actions must being killing your brother inside."

"Chika?" Honey asked him, perched on Mori. "Hey, how's it going?"

Eyes traveled from Colette, to the third year, than back to Colette. He shivered under her powerful gaze. His heels turned his body back around, and he walked right out.

"What just happened?" Hikaru asked.

"I think Collins-Sempai happened." Kaoru answered.

* * *

**Not my best one, but I'm trying to get myself to write more. It makes me feel less empty. So much randomness going on! I really need suggestions on what to do for the next chapter. Please?**

**~Julie**


End file.
